


Right into your Lap

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when a guy gets you hard in front of two hundred people, you have to exact a little payback (even if it doesn't really go your way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right into your Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it's lap dance central on The Voice. These idiots, I swear.  
> I'm really sorry, this isn't as polished as I'd like, but Bubbles wanted it, and whatever Bubbles wants Bubbles gets. I have Overexposed to work on later so hopefully that'll be a bit better.
> 
> As always, I mean no disrespect or harm to the people involved in these stories. I write the people as the characters I see in my head.

Adam crashed into something, a table or a guitar stand, he couldn’t be sure; it was too dark in the house to tell and he was too busy being manhandled by a giant who had an unseemly fixation on his lips and neck to try and find the light switch. There were priorities.

            “Blake you’re killing me here.” Adam panted, trying to catch his breath.

            “Oh excuse me,” Blake said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he pulled at Adam’s t-shirt, his grip threatening to rip it off entirely. “But I wasn’t the one who sat on _your_ lap and made _you_ harder than Chinese algebra, was I?”

            Adam couldn’t help but smirk; he remembered, climbing into Blake’s lap in front of the entire studio audience, sipping on his Starbucks while everyone cheered. “I told you I was sorry, it was an accident!”

            Blake threw his head back and laughed, though it quickly turned into a moan as Adam took the opportunity to get his own payback, leaning in to suck on Blake’s pulse point. “Goddammit Adam,” Blake breathed. “You really expect me to believe it was an accident? That you tripped and gave me a lap dance?

            Adam looked up at Blake and grinned, “That’s my story and I’m sticking to it. Besides, you were the one with your arms wrapped around me. I couldn’t have moved even if I’d wanted to.”

            Blake rolled his eyes and pulled Adam in for another kiss, the unspoken consensus between them being _You’re an idiot but I still love you._ Adam turned them around and Blake was walking backwards, hands wandering lower and lower and Blake considered pulling Adam to the floor right there and then; he would have too, except suddenly Adam broke the kiss and pushed Blake backwards onto a couch that had appeared out of nowhere. Adam pulled his shirt over his head once and for all, and straddled Blake’s denim clad thighs. “You’d better be careful Shelton,” he said, his lips inches away from Blake’s, Blake desperate to bridge the gap. Adam grinned and said, “Opportunities like this don’t just fall into your lap every day.”

            “Fuck you,” Blake said as he surged forward, his hands resting on Adam’s hips and pulling him down to against his own hardness, both of them stilling at the sensation.

            “Goddammit I want you so much,” Blake gasped. Adam made a growling noise, his eyes shut as he bucked up against Blake’s groin. “Later.” He said. There wouldn’t be time to go slow tonight; they continued to rut against one another, Blake’s hands rubbing over Adam’s bare back, Adam feasting on Blake’s neck, until they both came messily and quickly.

            “You’re such a dick,” Blake said, when they’d both gotten their breath back.

            “Takes one to know one, and I know yours pretty well.” Adam said, carefully climbing off of Blake. “Come on country boy, let’s get cleaned up.”

            “What, no round two?” Blake said innocently, his eyes bright as Adam pulled him to his feet.

            Adam grinned, “The shower _is_ round two. Get your ass upstairs before I carry it.”

            “I’d love to see you try.“


End file.
